Coeur Blessé
by PrettyWomanInABubble
Summary: Comment faire face à une maladie du coeur et à un amour interdit ? Bella Swan, 17 ans, était simplement venue pour une opération, pas pour une histoire d'Amour... Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait !


– **Bella, réveille-toi. Nous sommes arrivés. **

Une légère pression sur mon épaule se fit ressentir. Je gémissais de frustration quand mon docteur me rappella plus fortement. Ne pourrais-je jamais dormir tranquillement ? J'ouvrais finalement les yeux et découvrais devant moi, un hôpital digne des plus grande séries Américaines ! Très moderne. On aurait dit que tout été en verre. Si je devais séjourner ici, ça devrait vraiment me plaire.

– **Ca te plait ?** S'enquit Mr. Thomas. Mon mutisme parfait avait du lui faire peur.  
– **Oui, c'est... extra ! Vraiment. C'est ici qu'il y a le docteur ... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? **  
– **Le professeur Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. Oui c'est ici, et c'est aussi ici où tu seras opérée. Il est très gentil tu verras. Je suppose que tu dois être fatiguée... Pars devant, je paie le taxi et je te rejoins. **

J'acquiesçais, encore ébahie par la beauté de ce bâtiment. Tout autour, étaient disposés de petits bancs qui entouraient une magnifique fontaine. Cet endroit était vraiment à couper le souffle. Et le soleil qui brillait ne faisait qu'augmenter la beauté de la structure. Je m'y sentais déjà bien en voyant une forêt derrière ce grand bâtiment.  
Peut-être qu'après mon opération je pourrais y aller. Je demanderai à Carlisle si c'est raisonnable.

– **Je suis là. Déclare mon médecin, mes bagages en mains, m'effrayant quelques peu au passage. Aujourd'hui, ce sera la seule journée où personne ne viendra t'embêter avec tous les examens. Profites-en pour t'aérer. Tu verras, le personnel est charmant. Si tu as quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi ! **

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers l'hôpital. Le chemin était fait en terre. Nous discutions encore un peu de tout ce qui concerne mon état, mon opération, et tout ce qui se passera après. Il était plutôt confiant et me certifiait sans cesse que tout se passerait bien. Je savais que la réputation du docteur Cullen n'était plus à faire en cardiologie, mais j'avais peur. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ! Nous arrivions devant ma chambre, numéro 203.

– **Voilà, on y est ! Tu auras une autre patiente avec toi, elle s'appelle Alice. Alice Brandon, il me semble. Elle s'est fait greffé un organe. Courage cette petite, dit pensivement le médecin. Pour le moment, elle est sorti avec ses parents. Mais elle sera là dès ce soir. Tu peux t'installer sur le lit d'à côté. Il y a deux télés et deux petites armoires. Je te laisse, à présent. Je vais repasser ce soir vers 19h. D'ici là, repose-toi bien !**

Il me rendis mon petit bagage, je le saluais d'un geste de main en le remerciant, puis ouvris la porte. La chambre était assez grande, et il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le merveilleux parc que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Je commençais à défaire mes affaires en les rangeant proprement dans chacun des compartiments de l'armoire. Puis, je m'allongeais sur le lit moelleux. J'étais restée bien silencieuse pendant tout le vol et le reste du trajet. Mr. Thomas avait du mettre ça sur le compte de ma fatigue... Et pour être sincère, ça m'arrangeait bien.

– **Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai là une blouse qu'il faut enfiler, s'il vous plaît. **  
– **Et si ça ne me plait pas ? **Elle semblait décontenancée. A retenir à l'avenir, pas de blagues avec elle. Je repris.  
– **Je plaisante, bien sûr, je vais la mettre, bien qu'elle soit totalement ridicule. **

Elle inspecta son vêtement, similaire au mien et se contente d'hocher la tête. Je lui pris sagement la blouse des mains, et essaiya de l'enfiler. Elle se révèla être une taille trop petite.

– **Est-ce que je pourrais...**  
– **Avoir une taille au-dessus ? J'y vais,** souffle-t-elle.

J'avais du mal à croire que le personnel serait aussi « charmant »que mon médecin m'avait promis. Elle revient donc avec une taille au-dessus. En le mettant, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait pris deux tailles au-dessus, au moins. Tant pis, à défaut d'aller à la piscine, je nagerai dans ma blouse. Ca semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. Quelle peste ! Une blonde sulfureuse, aux allures de mannequin. Une poitrine à en dévergonder un curé. Des jambes fines, longues, magnifiques. Cette fille est l'exemple parfait du prototype de l'idéal féminin.

– **Le Professeur Thomas avait dit que vous ne seriez pas dérangée mais le docteur Cullen s'est déplacé exprès pour voir votre état. Il sera présent dans quelques minutes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça. Au faite, mon nom est Denali et je vais m'occuper de vous pendant tout le séjour.****  
****Elle a débité ça telle une machine. Ca se voit, c'était de la récitation. **– D'accord. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Denali, j'aimerai me reposer. Dis-je en feignant la fatigue.

J'ai fait exprès de l'appeler par son nom. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était retournée et avait balancé ses fesses de droites à gauche. Cause toujours tu m'intéresse ! J'allumais alors la télévision, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais une journée, que j'allai surement envier plus tard, mais là, dans l'immédiat, je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
Une bonne demi-heure après le départ de Barbie Denali, le docteur Cullen ouvrit la porte.

– **Isabella Swan**, dit-il en regardant mon dossier.** Arrivée tout droit de Forks. Tu as quelques arythmies. Je t'expliquerais tout quand ton médecin sera là. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Pas trop fatiguée ? **  
– **Eh bien, non. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que je me suis endormie c'est tout. **  
– **Tant mieux ! Alors il est 14h. As-tu mangé ? **  
– **Non. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.** Avouais-je.  
– **Je vais te faire porter des fruits. C'est bon pour toi, ça. Tu as rencontré ton infirmière ? Tanya Denali !**

J'avais cherché un nom pendant que je regardais la télévision, cherchant sur toutes les séries, des noms de filles.  
Cette peste s'appelait donc Tanya ? Bon début. Je vis que le Doc me regardait, attendant une réponse.

– **Oui. Oui, j'ai pu faire sa connaissance. Elle est très... très... spéciale...** Bégayais-je, honteuse.  
– **Elle t'a posé problème ? Mais dis-moi cette blouse est beaucoup trop grande ! Je vais t'en faire amener une autre ! **  
– **Oh non, elle me convient très bien. La blouse ! Et je ne veux pas déranger mon infirmière attitrée ! **Rigolais-je de bon cœur. **Mr Cullen, est-ce que je pourrais bientôt appeler mes parents ?**  
– **Oui, mais à une condition : tu m'appelles Carlisle ! Par contre, il faudra sortir de l'établissement. Tu comprends bien !**  
– **Oui oui**, m'exclamais-je, en hochant vivement la tête avec grande ferveur.

Je sautais de mon lit, enfilais mes pantoufles, posées au pieds de mon lit et courrais vers la sortie. Je composais rapidement le numéro de mes parents et leur expliquais que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.


End file.
